Outer space is an unforgiving environment. In outer space any facilities must be sufficiently self-sustaining. To achieve in greater part self sufficiency in space requires space based manufacturing capacity. This manufacturing could not only repair or replace parts of a space vehicle or space station but could also build components of larger structures needed for space exploration. To date the ability to manufacture in space is limited. This restricts space development and limits the development of habited stations beyond Earth. It is an object of the invention to provide a method and system for space manufacturing.